Bratz:Clique vs Clique
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: A new, snobish clique has entered Stiles High and they are trying to take it over. Another bad thing is, two of the girls were one of the Bratz's best friends. Will the girls still rule Stiles High and be friends with their old friends again? Read, review
1. School Day

**Bratz: Clique vs. Clique**

**Chapter 1: School Day**

"We are the fabulous Bratz." Sasha said as she and the girls strutted into Stiles High school that Monday morning. It was spring time and the Bratz were wearing their new line of clothes, Pretty n' Punk. "We're Bratz, we're pretty," Yasmin said. "And we're punk." Cloe finished. "That's right." Jade said. "We're Bratz, Pretty n' Punk." Sasha said. "Hey guys." the boys said. "Hey fellas," Yasmin said. "What's up?" "Nothin' but you guys." Cameron said pulling a magazine from his locker. He turned to a page that said something about the Bratz big tour that was this summer coming. "Let me see." Cloe said. She took the magazine and the girls gathered around her. "It says here," Cloe said. "The Bratz girls will be back on tour this summer, stopping everywhere that's possible. Join Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade as they sing hit after hit all the way up to their latest song, Bratitude. Tickets go on sale next month and will go off sale in May. You better get your tickets now before it's too late." "Now that's what I'm talkin' about," Sasha said. "They thought that we were too young to do this singing thing, but we pulled it off didn't we." "Tell it girl." Yasmin said. "Hey Cloe." a voice said from behind. Cloe turned around and saw her friend, Josh, waving at her. "Hey Josh," Cloe said. "Come here." Josh walked over and said,"Hey everyone." "Hey." the rest of the girls and the boys said. "Look at this," Cloe said pointing to the picture of her and the girls. "It's about our tour." Josh read the article and said, "You guys must be on top of the world right now." "We are," Yasmin said. "And we're proud of it." "Well," Josh said. "I gotta go, holla at you guys later." "Later." the girls called. "We better go." Jade said looking at her watch. Yasmin kissed Cameron and said, "See ya." "Later." the boys said. The girls went to class. A few minutes later, the boys went to class.

"And that concludes the lecture on the artist, Vincent Van Gogh." Mr. Del Rio said. Everyone lifted their heads up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. "Why is it that Mr. Del Rio has to move up two grades the same time we are in eleventh grade." Meygan whispered. "I have no idea," Jade whispered back. "But if he moves to the twelfth grade, I'm transfering." "So am I." Yasmin said. "Something you'd like to share with the class Bratz?" Mr. Del Rio asked with his arms folded. "No sir." the girls said. "Then stop talking." Mr. Del Rio said. "Yes sir." Dana said. The bell rang and everyone stood up. "I didn't say you could go yet." Mr. Del Rio said. The students sat back down. "Now you may go." he said. Everyone got up and started filing out of the classroom. "Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade," Mr. Del Rio said. "Stay." "Uh oh." Nevra whispered. The girls went over to Mr. Del Rio's desk and the other girls left and went to their next class. "Yes sir?" Jade asked. "I need your help," Mr. Del Rio said. "We're gonna have a new student sitting at your table tomorrow, and I need you to help her feel welcome." "Yes sir." Yasmin said. "See you tomorrow." Mr. Del Rio. "Yeah, yeah." the girls mumbled. They left out of the room and went to their next class.

"Hello Class," said Mrs. Smithens. "We have a new students today." The class just looked at her. "Stand up," Mrs. Smithens said as a girl stood up. "This is Leslie." "Hi Leslie." everyone said. "Serious makeover." Dana whispered. Yasmin put her head down and giggled a little. "Shut up Dana," she whispered. "You're gonna get us in trouble." "Lunch time." Mrs. Smithens said. The class lined up and went to lunch.

"I can't wait until the Spring Bling party." Yasmin said at lunch. The girls were sitting with the boys, or as some kids said, they were sitting at the "Cool Table". "Hi guys," Leslie said as the girls and boys turned. "Can I sit with you?" "Sorry," Dana said. "We have a seat reserved here, it's for our friend, Josh." "Oh," Leslie said. "Okay, maybe tomorrow?" "Maybe." Yasmin said. "We're really sorry." Cloe said waving Josh over. Josh came over and sat down. "Later." Leslie said. She went over to another table and sat down. "Did she want to sit here?" Josh asked. "Yeah," Fianna said. "Oh well." "Yeah," Josh said. "Oh well." "J-Girl." Dylan said. "That's not my name so I'm not answering." Jade said. "Be like that then." Dylan said acting as if he was offended. "Shut up." Jade said. The girls finished the rest of their day.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you like. Read and Review.


	2. The Drama Begins

**Chapter 2: The Drama Begins**

"Oh my gosh," Yasmin said the next morning at school. "I am so tired." "Emily kept you up last night?" Sasha asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "She was crying last night." "Guys guys," Hannah said running up to them. "You've gotta see these girls, they are so cool." The girls followed Hannah. They stopped when they saw a couple of girls standing before them. "Hi," one of them said. "We're the Rock Girlz, you must be the Bratz." "What's it to you?" Jade asked. "Awww," another one said in a snobish way. "And you must be the one who gets her clothes from the thrift store." "And who are you?" Jade asked. "I'm Allison." Allison said. "I'm Sheena." Sheena said. Two more girls walked up. The Bratz instantly recognized them. They were Roxxi and Phoebe. "This is Roxxi and Phoebe." Allison said. "Yeah, we know," Cloe said. "We all used to be friends." Cloe turned and started walking. She stopped, turned, and said, "Coming?" "Gladly." Yasmin said. The rest of the gang turned and walked away with Cloe.

"I can't believe those two," Cloe said as she went to her and the girls' table and slammed her books down. "And I thought they were gone for good." "Calm down Angel," Dana said. "I don't understand how they just forgot about us like that and started hanging out with some snobish crew." "We rule Stiles High," Yasmin said. "We're not gonna let them take it over." "That's right Pretty Princess." Sasha said. "So what will we do," Jade asked. "Let's face it, they're outfits are kinda cooler." "Oh my gosh," Cloe said. "Jade, do you hear yourself, their outfits are so not cooler, their actually lame." "She's right," Nevra said sitting down. "I mean, hello, bell bottoms are so gone." "We brought them back." Cloe said. "But they're back out now that you guys have released the Pretty 'n Punk line." Meygan said. "Oh yeah." Yasmin said. "Wait a sec," Jade said. "Do you guys realize what that means?" "Our Pretty 'n Punk line is cool." Dana guessed. "No stupid," Jade said. "They're wearing something that we put back in style." "But Roxxi and Phoebe probably told them that bell bottoms were their idea to put back in style." Meygan added. "Well," Cloe said. "It wasn't." "Here they come now." Nevra said. The girls turned and looked. There, coming, were the "Rock Girlz" Jade and Cloe adjusted their headbands and just looked at them, thinking, 'What snobs.' "Hey girls." Roxxi and Phoebe said. The Bratz just ignored them. Roxxi and Phoebe sighed and went to their seats. Yasmin sat there and adjusted her headband. "Are they real rhinestones?" Cloe asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said taking it off so Cloe could examine it more closely. "It was a gift from the record company." "So was mine." Jade said. "Cool." Yasmin said. "Alright class," Mr. Del Rio said. "Are we ready to begin?" "Yes." everyone moaned. "Let's begin then." he said. Mr. Del Rio began a super long and boring lecture.

"And now I will conclude class by handing back yesterday's quiz." Mr. Del Rio said ten minutes before class ended. "I hope I did good," Sasha said. "If I didn't, oh well." "Who could," Yasmin said. "We were all very bored." "I was really surprised with this table," Mr. Del Rio said once he got to the girls' table. "Considering the face that you're always talking, good job on this." The girls turned over their papers. "A." Sasha said. "I got an A too." Yasmin said. The girls shared their grades with eachother. They all got A's and were really happy. The bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom. Cloe made her way down to her locker and spun the dial. She pulled the shackle and opened it up. "Hey Cloe." a voice said from behind. Cloe turned and saw Josh. "Hey," Cloe said taking out her history stuff and stashing her chemistry stuff inside. "What's new?" "Nothin' much." Josh said as Cloe closed her locker. She and Josh started walking. "Is Leslie sitting with you guys today?" he asked. "Yeah," Cloe said. "We'll see if it's some room left for you." "Thanks Cloe." Josh said. "No prob," Cloe said as they arrived at the history class. "Later." "Later." Josh said as he walked off. Cloe walked in and sat down at her and the girls' table. "Things getting serious between you and Josh?" Yasmin asked applying lip gloss to her lips. "No," Cloe said. "We're just friends, and he happened to be walking in this direction." "Mmmhmm." Sasha said. "Seriously." Cloe said blushing. "She's blushing," Jade said. "Do you like him?" "Yeah," Cloe said. "But please don't tell him." "I think that he likes you too." Dana said. "Whatever." Cloe said. "Let's go to lunch everyone." Mrs. Smithens said. The class lined up and went to lunch.

"I so cannot believe those two," Cloe complained. "Hello, did Roxxi forget that we were the ones that helped her when she wasn't ready to go solo." "Calm down Cloe," Jade said. "Just forget it." "And we were the ones that helped Phoebe discover her inner style." Cloe still complained. "Shut up Cloe," Sasha said. "Just drop it." Roxxi and Phoebe separated from their friends and headed toward the Bratz table. "Here they come," Dana said. "Act like we're having fun." "I remember when you guys were just Rock Angelz," Meygan said loud enough for Roxxi and Phoebe to hear. "Who thought that you could make it without Roxxi or Phoebe." Roxxi and Phoebe stopped because they had heard it. "We think that it was Yasmin's voice that got us far." Cloe said. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "They love me." "Hey guys." Phoebe said once she and Roxxi arrived at the table. "Oh," Fianna said. "Hello." "Any room left?" Roxxi asked. "No," Sasha said. "Go hang out with your new friends, Sheena and Allison." "You guys know that we could never forget about you." Phoebe said. "You know what," Cloe said as she and the girls stood up. "We're going to sit with the fellas." They went over to Dylan, Cameron, Eitan, and Koby's table and sat down. "Roxxi and Phoebe?" Cameron asked. "Who else." Yasmin said. "Why don't you guys give them a second chance?" Koby asked. "Because," Nevra said. "They left us and then come back with girls that are totally mean to us, I don't think so, you have lost ya mind." "Alright Queen B, got it." Koby said. "They just wanna be your friends again." Eitan said. "Take up everyone." a teacher said. Everyone got up, dumped their trays, and went back to class. After second period, the Bratz finished up their day.

"Well," Sasha said. "My Spring Bling party will totally be a blast." The girls were standing outside of Stiles High, waiting for Meygan and Dana. "Where is Sugar Shoes and Funky Fashion Monkey?" Yasmin asked taking her headphones off. "Who knows," Nevra said. "I wish they'd hurry though." Roxxi and Phoebe came out. "Hey guys." they said. The Bratz turned and ignored. "I can't wait to see you tonight in concert Yas." Jade said. "Why is this one so special?" Yasmin asked. "Because," Nevra said. "Remember, you're performing your song, Only You, with Melanie C of the Spice Girls." "Oh crap," Yasmin said. "I totally forgot." "You're performing with a Spice Girl," Cloe said. "How could you forget?" "I don't know," Yasmin said. "I've been so busy working on my second album, it just totally slipped my mind." "Hey," Phoebe said. "You're a solo singer now?" "Yeah," Yasmin said waving Dana and Meygan over. "You'd know that if you had kept calling and writing." "Hey gals," Dana said. "Come on, we gotta get you ready Pretty P." "The concert's not until eight." Yasmin said. "Which gives us just enough time." Sasha said. "Stop pulling me." Yasmin said as they pushed her into the driver seat of her car. The other girls piled into Dana's car. "To the mall." Dana said. She and Yasmin pulled out and headed for the mall.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	3. Never Gonna Be Friends Again

**Chapter 3: Never Gonna Be Friends Again**

"You and Melanie C were amazing last night." Dana said the next morning. It was Wednesday morning and the girls were in their homeroom, Mr. Del Rio's class. Roxxi and Phoebe walked in and headed toward the Bratz table. "I know right," Sasha said. "Who knew Melanie C could hit a high note like that." "And then we got to hang out with the rest of the Spice Girls after the show," Fianna said. "Tell me that was not amazing." "Can't tell ya that." Jade said. "Was it really that good," Yasmin said. "I was amazed that Melanie C took my offer to sing with me." "Hi guys," Phoebe said as the girls turned around. "How was the concert?" "Fine," Yasmin said. "Melanie C rocked." "Melanie C of the Spice Girls?" Roxxi asked. "No," Yasmin said sarcastically. "Melanie C of the Spice Girls." "How many Melanie C's do we know." Sasha added. Dana just rolled her eyes and pulled a pack of diamond rings out of her purse. "I brought eight rings," she said. "Who wants one?" All the girls said that they wanted one. Dana took out one ring for herself, and shared them around. "Thanks Sugar Shoes." Yasmin said. "You guys can keep them," Dana said. "I have a million more." "I have some too," Yasmin said. "You can have this back after school." "No," Dana said. "I insist, that's what friends are for right." She glared at Roxxi and Phoebe. "Yeah," Cloe said. "And even if friends move away, they don't forget about their other friends and start hangin' out with a new, snobish, clique." She glared at Roxxi and Phoebe also. "Let's begin class." Mr. Del Rio said. The class took out their text books, and listened to a boring lecture about paintings.

"I'm so glad class is over." Cloe said. The girls were out in the hallway going to their lockers. "I'll meet you guys in history." Cloe said. "Okay." the girls said. Cloe went down to her locker. "I think that she likes Josh." Dana said getting her history stuff out of her locker. "I thought that Mr. Del Rio said that we were gonna have someone new sitting at our table." Fianna said. "He moved her seat." Nevra poined out playing with her new, Bratz Plugged-In PDA. "I can't take that back to the record company if you break that Queen B." Yasmin said. "I'm not gonna break it," Nevra said closing her locker. "I'm playing a game." "Get to class ladies." a teacher said. "Let's go." Sasha said. The girls headed to class.

"I'm here." Cloe said as she walked in. The girls were in their history class now, waiting for Mrs. Smithens to come back from the copy room. _"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends." _went Yasmin's cell phone. "Oops." Yasmin said. She dug through her purse and pulled it out. She turned it off and a girl named Sarah said, "Your phone is supposed to be off Yas." "I thought I had turned it off." Yasmin said laughing. "Time for lunch class." Mrs. Smithens said. The class lined up and went to lunch.

"Yasmin," Cloe said. "You knew it was supposed to be off." "I thought that it was off." Yasmin said. The girls were sitting at their table waiting for the boys to show up. While they were talking, Cloe felt something hit her. She put her hand on the back of her head and felt something wet. She took her hand away and looked at her palm. She saw speghetti sauce. "Who did this!" she shouted. "Uh oh." Nevra whispered. Everyone got quiet and looked at Cloe. "Alright," a teacher said. "Who threw speghetti in the back of her head?" "We did." said Roxxi and Phoebe. Everyone was shocked. "How could you guys?" Yasmin asked. "Allison told me to do it." Phoebe said. "I can't believe you guys." Fianna said. Cloe just ran to the bathroom, crying. "Girlfriend stop!" Sasha shouted. The girls ran after her.

"This will never come out of my hair." Cloe cried trying to wash the stuff out of her head. "Calm down Angel," Sasha said using the soap to scrub out the speghetti sauce. "It'll come out, stuff came out of your hair when you fell off of that horse and into the mud." "Thanks Sasha," Cloe said rolling her eyes. "I feel really better now." "You know what I mean." Sasha said. In no time, all the sauce was out of Cloe's hair. "Let's go now." Yasmin said. "Okay." Cloe said. The girls went back to class. After that class, they finished their day.

"I wonder did they get detention." Yasmin wondered aloud. The girls were standing inside, near the entrance of Stiles High, waiting for Meygan to come so they could go and see Mrs. Reyes, their ninth grade history teacher. "It's about time you showed up." Dana said once Meygan got there. "Nice to see you too Dana." Meygan said. "Did they get detention?" Cloe asked. "Yeah," Meygan said. "Only for a day." "A day." the girls repeated. "They should have been suspended for what they did to me," Cloe said. "Hello, I'm Student Body President." "We know that Cloe," Dana said. "Calm down." "Cloe," a voice said from behind. "We're really sorry." The girls turned and saw the "Rock Girlz" standing there. "Oh," Fianna said. "Now you wanna say sorry to her after, you tortured her hair." "Tortured." Yasmin reapeated. "More like totally ruined." Cloe said examing a strand of hair. "Let's just go and see Mrs. Reyes before she goes to that meeting that they have today." Meygan said. "Gladly." Nevra said. The girls turned and headed down the ninth grade hall.

"Mrs. Reyes." Yasmin said. "She's not in here right now." said a voice. The girls went inside and saw Miranda sitting at Mrs. Reyes' desk, playing with her laptop. Miranda was Mrs. Reyes' foster daughter. "Hey Miranda," Jade said. "Where's Mrs. R?" "She went to that meeting that they have today." Miranda answered getting up. "Can we hang here until she comes back?" Dana asked. "Sure," Miranda said. "I'm about to do my homework anyway." "We can all work together then." Sasha said. "Okay." Miranda said. "Miranda," said a voice. "I'm back." The girls looked up and saw Mrs. Reyes. She looked up also and said, "There are my girls." "Hi Mrs. Reyes." said the girls. "Hey mom." Miranda said giving her a hug. "Hey sweethearts." she said returned the hug. She gave the rest of the girls hugs too. "We just dropped by to say hi." Nevra said. "I'm glad you all came." Mrs. Reyes said. "We better go," Sasha said. "We have homework and our magazine deadline is tomorrow so we have to work." "I'll see you guys soon." they said. The girls waved bye and left.

"Done." the Bratz all said together that evening. They were all at the office, working on the magazine. They finally done at almost eight. "About time you guys are done." Dana said. "I'm going home," Yasmin said getting up and putting on her jacket. "I'll holla at ya'll tomorrow." "Later." the girls said. Yasmin left the office.

"I love you too Cameron." Yasmin said over her Video IMer. "See ya tomorrow." Cameron said. "See ya." Yasmin said. Cameron signed off and another box popped up. "Hi Yasmin." said her cousin, Kianna. "Hey Kianna," Yasmin said. "Where are you?" "In the car," Kianna said. "We're almost at your house." "Great." Yasmin lied. "See ya in a few." Kianna said. She signed off and so did Yasmin. Just when Yasmin was about to get up and go downstairs, the phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi Yasmin," said Roxxi. "It's Roxxi." "What do you want?" Yasmin asked. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry, I really didn't want to do it, but Allison said that if I don't, I can't be a Rock Girl anymore." Roxxi said. "Why do you even care," Yasmin said. "Roxxi, it's us, the Bratz girls that helped you when you weren't ready to go solo, the ones that helped Phoebe discover her passion for fashion." "I know," Roxxi said. "But, this is coolest clique I've even been at, and, I just don't wanna get kicked out." "Did you totally forget that the Bratz, including Dana, Nevra, Fianna, and Meygan, are the most popular clique at school, you know what, don't call me ever, unless you come to your senses, don't ever call me or talk to me again." Yasmin said. "But Yasmin." Roxxi said. But Yasmin didn't wanna hear it, so she just hung up the phone. She just sat back in her desk chair. She was mad at Roxxi and Phoebe for forgetting all about them, hanging with this new, snobish clique, hurting Cloe and her hair. She crawled into bed, not realizing that her cousins and aunt was there, and went to sleep.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Girlfriend Night

**Chapter 4: Girlfriend Night**

"I so need this," Cloe said that Friday after school. "A girls weekend at Yasmin's house." They girls had zipped through Thursday so now it was Friday afternoon and the girls were in Yasmin and Dana's cars, heading to Yasmin's house. "It's the least we can do," Sasha said. "Since every thing's been so crazy this week." "Yeah," Jade said. "I sure hope that we never have another crazy week like this again." "Amen girl." Yasmin said. She turned on her street and pulled up into her driveway. Dana pulled up behind her. They shut off the engines and got out. "This is gonna be so much fun." Fianna said. "Yeah," Meygan agreed. "When was the last time we even had a sleep over?" "3 months ago," Sasha said. "Now you know that's a shame." Yasmin unlocked the door and she and the girls went inside. "Hi girls." said Yasmin's mom and dad. "Hi." the girls said together. They all went up to Yasmin's room and threw their things down onto the bed. Yasmin put her Spice Girls Greatest Hits CD in and pushed the play button. "What song is first?" Sasha asked. "Wanna Be." Yasmin answered. "Cool." The girls went through song after song. When they got to Stop, Yasmin said, "Let's sing this together." "Okey-dokey." Cloe said. They all grabbed hair brushes and closed the door. The song started and Yasmin started out singing:

_Yasmin: You just walk in, I make you smile_

_ It's cool but you don't even know me_

_Sasha: You take an inch, I run a mile_

_Can't win you're, always right behind me_

_Cloe:And we know that you can go and find some other_

_Take or leave it, or just don't even bother_

_Jade:Caught in a craze_

_It's just a phase_

_Or will this be around forever_

_Dana:Don't you know it's going to fast_

_Racin' so fast, ya know you won't last_

_M,F,N: Don't ya know, what can't ya see_

_Slow it down, read the sign, so ya know just where ya goin'_

_All: Stop right now, thank ya very much_

_I need somebody with the human touch_

_Hey you, always on the run_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_

_Do do do do, do do do do, do do do, always be together_

_Ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba, stay that way forever_

_Nevra: And we know that you can go and find some other_

_Take or leave it, cause we've always got eachother_

_Meygan: You know who you are and yes you're gonna breakdown_

_You've crossed the line, so you're gonna have to turn around_

_Fianna: Don't ya know it's going to fast_

_Racin' so hard you know you won't last_

_C, Y:Don't ya know, what can't ya see_

_Slow it down, read the sign, so ya know just where ya goin'_

_All:Stop right now, thank ya very much_

_I need somebody with the human touch_

_Hey you, always on the run_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_

_All:Gotta keep it down, hold and lay it back on the line_

_Cuz I don't care about the money_

_Don't be wastin' my time_

_You need, less speed, get off my case_

_Gotta slow it down baby, just get outta my face_

_All:Stop right now, thank ya very much_

_I need somebody with the human touch_

_Hey you, always on the run_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_

_Stop right now, thank ya very much_

_I need somebody with the human touch_

_Hey you, always on the fun_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_

_Stop right now _

_Thank ya very much_

_I need somebody with a human touch_

_Hey you, always on the run_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_

"Jammin' and Slammin'." Sasha said. The rest of the girls were dancing around the room. "Yasmin," Cloe said. "Get up, dance, and stop worrying about writing a new song for your CD." "I have songwriters block anyway." Yasmin said. The girls were dancing to Say You'll Be There now. They danced and danced until they were tired. After a while, they cut the music off, and played games.

"Who's next to have their fortune told?" Sasha asked sitting down on the floor. "Me," Meygan said. "I've been waiting for half an hour." "Well sit your butt down and divide these cards equally into three piles." Sasha said. Meygan sat down and divided the cards. "Select one from each pile without looking." Sasha said. "Okay." Meygan said. She turned her head and selected one from each pile. "Now give the cards to me without turning them over." Sasha said. Meygan turned around and did she what she was told. Sasha looked at the cards. She read the first one. "You will have a new love soon." she said. "Okay." Meygan said. "The second one says that you will be even more famous soon." Sasha said. "Also cool." Meygan said. "And the last one says that all your dreams will be shattered." Sasha joked. "What!" Meygan exclaimed. "Kidding," Sasha said laughing. "The last one really says that you and your love will be together forever." "Really?" Meygan asked. "Seriously." Sasha said. "Cool." Meygan said. "I'm cuttin' the tunes back on." Yasmin said. She pushed the play button and music started blaring from the speakers. "This is the CD you just released isn't it?" Dana asked. "Yeah." Yasmin answered. Yasmin had just released her second album, _Good Girl_, and it had already soared to number 4 on the music charts. "This CD has the song I did with you!" Meygan exclaimed. "Yeah it does." Yasmin said. "What's the name of the song?" Sasha asked. "Forever." Meygan answered. "What track?" Jade asked. "Eight." Yasmin answered. Fianna turned to track eight. The music started and Yasmin started out singing first. She sang

_Yasmin: Whenever I've had a totally stressing day_

_They are always there to hear what I have to say_

_They are my best friends, who stand by me always_

_And I just have to saaayyy_

_Y,M:We will be friends Forever_

_We will be like sisters Forever_

_We will love eachother Forever_

_Stand by eachother Forever_

_Forever, forever, forever_

_Meygan: Ohhh yeahh_

_These girls happen to be, the best girls in the world_

_They all have very special character traits_

_Something unique, that's why I love them so_

_And I have to saaayyy_

_Y, M:We will be friends forever (forever)_

_We will be like sisters forever_

_We will love eachother forever_

_Stand by eachother forever_

_Forever, forever, forever_

_Y,M:We know that we could go and find other friends_

_But we can't bail on our friends now_

_We promised that we stick with eachother through to good and bad times_

_The friends that we've grown up with, and grown to love_

_So we just have to saaayyy_

_Y,M:We will be friends forever (forever and ever)_

_We will be like sisters forever (like sisters)_

_We will love eachother forever_

_Stand by eachother forever_

_Forever, forever, forever_

_Forever and ever and ever_

The song went off and the girls looked and Meygan and Yasmin in shock. "You guys hated it didn't you?" Meygan asked. "Hated it," Sasha said. "We loved it, that was awesome, you guys should totally do more duets." "You really think so?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Sasha said. "Got anymore duets on this CD?" "No," Yasmin answsered. "The next CD might." "Cool," Sasha said. "What about you Meygan?" "My next CD might too." Meygan said. "That's great." Fianna said. The phone rang and Yasmin answered, "Hello?" "Yasmin," said Roxxi. "It's Roxxi and please don't hang up." "And why shouldn't I?" Yasmin asked in a snobish tone. "Because you haven't listened to what I have to say first." Roxxi said. "I think I listened to enough," Yasmin said. "And when you took Josh just so Cloe couldn't have him, I think you crossed the line, now if you don't mind, I have to go, goodbye." And with that, Yasmin hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Sasha asked. "Roxxi," Yasmin answered. "I told her never to call me again." "Again!" the girls exclaimed. "She called me earlier this week and I hung up on her." "That's our girl." Nevra said giving Yasmin a high five. "I don't know guys," Cloe said. "Wait, stealing Josh, what are you talking about?" "You didn't hear," Yasmin said. "It's all around school, they're going out, Josh and Roxxi, I thought that you guys knew that's why I didn't say anything." Cloe looked at Yasmin in shock. "Are you mad at me?" Yasmin asked. "No," Cloe said. "I'm mad at Roxxi, she knew I liked him." "How," Jade said. "Did you tell her." "Remember Monday," Cloe said. "When were were sitting at the table in history after lunch, talking about boys, and I admitted that I liked Josh, I know she heard me." "Calm down Angel," Nevra said. "She's just doing this to get back at us, but you know what we gotta do." "What?" Cloe asked putting her head down. "Fight back, basically, show some bratitude." Yasmin said. "Work as a team, together, to take Stiles High back over." Dana said. "She's right," Fianna said. "We can't let the pathetic Rock Girlz take over, we're the ones that rule Stiles High." "We're the princesses of Stiles High, we rule it." Meygan said. "Now it's time to get our thrones back." Jade said. "How will we show some bratitude though?" Cloe asked. "A sing off," Jade answered. "Yasmin against Roxxi." "No," Yasmin said. "Even though I can sing better than her, but no way, that's not the way to handle it." "You know what I think we should do," Cloe said. "I think that we should just listen to what Roxxi has to say." The girls looked at Cloe like she was crazy. "Cloe," Jade said. "Maybe you should go back to that psychiatrist that you went to for your phobias." "I'm serious Jade," Cloe said. "We might not want to, but we need to at least try and hear her out." "Cloe," Yasmin said standing up. "We're talking about Roxxi, the Roxxi that's a two-faced idiot." "Come on guys," Cloe said. "Tell ya what, if she gives us a lousy story, we'll never talk to her again." "Okay." Dana said. "So we'll all talk to her on Monday, agreed?" Cloe asked. "Agreed." the girls said. "Okay," Cloe said. "Now let's finish this party."

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you liked!!!!


	5. Boyfriend Stealer

**Chapter 5: Boyfriend Stealer**

"Okay," Cloe said that Monday morning. "Are we all ready here?" "No," Yasmin said. "I'm going to find my boyfriend." "No you aren't," Dana said grabbing Yasmin's arm. "If we gotta go through this, you have to too." Yasmin rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt down. "There she is," Fianna said pointing. "Let's make our move." "Okay." Sasha said. The girls walked over to Roxxi and Phoebe. "Umm, hi." Meygan said. Roxxi and Phoebe turned around and looked at them. "What do you guys want?" Phoebe asked. "We wanna hear you out," Cloe said. "Don't we guys?" Everyone but Yasmin answered. Jade punched Yasmin in the arm. "Yeah we do." Yasmin answered. "Okay." Roxxi said. Roxxi and Phoebe explained everything. "Well," Nevra said. "That was totally a waste of time, I'm going to my locker." "I'm going to go find my boyfriend and make out before class starts." Yasmin said. She and Nevra walked off. "Guys," Phoebe said. "Can't we all be friends?" "Let's answer this girls." Cloe said. "Heck no." the girls answered together. Roxxi and Phoebe looked really sad. "Come on girls," Sasha said. "Bratz out." The rest of the girls walked off, went to class, and sat through a boring lecture.

"That was so boring." Cloe said. "I know right," Dana said. "Hey Yasmin-" She was cut off when she saw something behind Yasmin. "What?" Yasmin asked. "Umm." Dana said. Yasmin turned around and saw Roxxi kiss Cameron on the lips. Yasmin dropped her books and went over to Cameron and Roxxi. "Just couldn't stay away from him could you." she said. Roxxi and Cameron jumped. "Yasmin," Cameron said. "I can explain." "Save it Cameron," Yasmin said. "Obviously you don't wanna be with me anymore." "No," Cameron said. "You don't understand, she came on to me, tell her the truth Roxxi." "He wanted me to kiss him, he told me to because you were a lousy kisser." Roxxi lied. Yasmin was in shock. "That's so not true." Cameron said. "Cameron," Yasmin said with tears in her eyes. "I hate you and I never wanna see you again." She ran to the bathroom. "Yasmin come back!" Meygan shouted. Nevra picked up Yasmin's books and she and the girls ran after Yasmin.

"Pretty Princess," Jade said once she and the girls were in the bathroom. "Please stop crying and come out." "No." Yasmin cried. She cried and cried. "Yasmin," Sasha said. "Do you seriously believe Roxxi?" "I don't know who to believe." Yasmin said, still crying. "Believe the guy you love, the guy who loves you." Cloe said. "Yeah Yasmin," Nevra said. "You know that Roxxi is just doing this to get back at us." Phoebe came into the bathroom. "Yasmin," Dana said. "Come out please, so we can all talk." "What's wrong with Yasmin?" Phoebe asked. "Why don't you ask your sister." Fianna said. "Oh my gosh," Phoebe said. "What did Roxxi do?" Roxxi came in. "Why don't you ask her right now." Sasha said, pointing to Roxxi. Phoebe turned around and asked Roxxi, "What did you do to Yasmin?" "I was coming to say sorry," Roxxi said. "I kissed her boyfriend and then lied about it." "Roxxi," Phoebe said. "How could you do such a horrible thing." "I was just upset, I wanted to hurt her too." Roxxi said. "Didn't mean you had to kiss her boyfriend." Phoebe said. "I heard everything." Yasmin said coming out of the stall. "Yasmin," Roxxi said. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." "Well too late for that." Yasmin said. "Yasmin." Roxxi said with a sigh. Yasmin just stormed out of the bathroom and went to her class. "Thanks a lot Roxxi," Sasha said. "You've made her mad, forever." The rest of the girls stormed out of the rest room and went to class.

"Yasmin," Cloe said during lunch. "You gotta eat." The girls were sitting at their regular table. "I'm not hungry." Yasmin said poking her speghetti with her fork. "You love speghetti," Jade said. "Just take a bite." "I'm not very hungry." Yasmin said. She moved her tray away, and put her head down. "Yasmin," Fianna said. "Come on, I know you're hurt, but if you don't eat now, you'll be hungry later." The girls laughed, all except Yasmin. "Yasmin," Roxxi said as Yasmin looked up. "Can we talk?" "No." Yasmin said. "Come on," Roxxi said. "You can't keep pushin' me away, just, let's talk." "Okay." Yasmin said. She and Roxxi went out into the hallway. "Talk." Yasmin said. "Okay," Roxxi said. "You know that Cameron and I went out, and when I found out that you and him were going out, that made me, sorta upset, plus, you guys were, just rubbing things in our faces, and being mean, I was just upset, so I had to get payback." A tear rolled down Roxxi's face. Yasmin began to feel bad. "Roxxi," Yasmin said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know how you were feeling." "No," Roxxi said. "I'm sorry for kissing Cameron, for making you mad, I just wanna be friends again, like old times." "We're friends again, forever." Yasmin said. She hugged Roxxi. To her surprise, Roxxi returned the hug. "Let's go back in." she said. "Cool," Yasmin said. "And you and Phoebe can come and sit with us." "I'm so glad that we're friends again." Roxxi said. Yasmin nodded and went to the girls' table. "So?" Sasha asked. "Let's all be friends again." Yasmin said. "I'm sorry I've been hanging with the "Snob Girlz"." Roxxi said. "It's cool," Meygan said. "Sorry we've been so mean." "It's okay," Roxxi said. "We deserved it." "Yasmin," Cameron said as Yasmin looked up. "We've gotta talk." "I know what happened," Yasmin said. "And I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, I know I should have." "Roxxi told you." Cameron said. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "And I think that's it's time we let it go." The girls gasped. "But Yas." Cameron said. "Sorry," Yasmin said. "But I think that's it's time that we see other people." Everyone in the cafeteria gasped and then finished their lunch.

"I'm glad school is over for the day." Cloe said. "I'm glad there's no more drama between us all." Fianna said. Yasmin's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Yasmin," said a voice. "It's Melanie C, look out toward the parking lot near your car." Yasmin looked out near her car. There, she saw, the Spice Girls waving. She snapped her phone shut and ran over to them. The girls followed. "Hi." Yasmin said. "Hey sweetheart," said Mel B. "We came to talk about, you-know-what." "Oh right," Yasmin said. "Remember, tonight at eight." "Gotcha," Emma said. "Anyway, we're going to the Hilton, we'll see ya tonight." "See ya." Yasmin said. The Spice Girls got back into their limo and went off. "What are they talking about?" Sasha asked. "It's a surprise, you'll find out tonight." Yasmin said getting into her car. The rest of the girls got into their cars and headed home.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you liked.


	6. The Big Surprise

**Chapter 6: The Big Surprise**

"Come on out Bratz." said the principle of Stiles High. The Bratz were performing at the school's annual Friday PTA meeting. What the rest of the gang didn't know, was that Yasmin had told the Spice Girls to report at the school at eight o'clock. The Bratz went out on stage and the music started to Let Love Lead The Way, by the Spice Girls. Yasmin starting to sing and then, the surprise came. Stepping out from behind the curtain, was the Spice Girls. Everyone was surprised, including the rest of the Bratz. "Pause the music." Jade said. The music was paused and Cloe said, "What are you guys doing here?" "Ask Yasmin." Geri said. "Surprise." Yasmin said. "Oh my gosh," Sasha exclaimed. "You did all this for us Yasmin?" "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I wanted to show you guys how much I love you, and the Spice Girls are actually on their way to L.A." "So we decided to stop by." Emma finished. "Thank you Yasmin." Sasha said. The girls wrapped their arms around Yasmin. "We love you so much." Jade said. "If you loved me, you'd let me at least get some air, I can't breathe." "Sorry." Cloe said. "Are we ready to do this girls?" Victoria asked. "Yeah," Jade said. "Music." The music started back up and they all started to sing. They sang two more songs, and then the meeting was over. The Spice Girls left and Meygan said, "You are so sweet." "I know I am." Yasmin said. "Now," Jade said. "Let's head back to Cloe's place, I'm tired, Spice Girls are some dancin' girls." The girls agreed on going home, and then left.

**The End**

Final Chapter done. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


End file.
